Battery powered LED flares are used by police, fire, airport workers, construction crews, emergency personnel and others to provide warning signals of all kinds at night, in low light conditions or even during the day where a lighted object provides greater visibility.
These types of devices are limited by the number and configuration of LEDs that are incorporated in them. It is desirable to increase the distance at which the warning signals can be seen. Additionally, devices of this type may not be durable to withstand harsh treatment such as being dropped on the ground or operating in inclement conditions such as very cold temperatures, rain, sleet or snow. Another shortcoming is that they are battery operated and require maintaining a backup set of batteries in the event that the batteries fail. In cases where the devices use rechargeable batteries, they must be removed from the unit and placed in a separate charger.